Split Second
by snsw25kr14
Summary: He had aimed blindly and fired, but it wasn't until he heard the cry that only a human can make did his heart stop. The only other human around was Sam. That was when he made the sickening realization that he had just shot his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say I own all the copyrights, but I don't. So I am just playing in the sandbox for a while, with my pale and shovel.

**Author Note:** Here is another new story. I finally am getting it up. Lol. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review, they make me smile. : ). Oh and this story is Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Critique is welcome, just as long as it's nice. Hehe.

**Season: **Mid-Season 2.

* * *

He wiped angrily at his brow, as rain dripped into his eyes. He hated rain, well and truly despised it. It messed up everything, because now the ground was wet and sloppy and on a hunt that could only spell disaster. However, the hunt they were currently on is supposed to be simple, aim-fire-shoot, kill the monster and leave the crappy town. On to the next monster that needs destroyed, no time to reflect or talk about anything. It was always "Go. Go. Go. Kill. Kill. Kill."

However, this hunt had his blood pumping, adrenaline coursing through his veins. It made his heart beat a little faster and his muscles tighter in anticipation of what the end result would be. His hand held steadily on his gun, the cool metal, well formed to fit his hands, like a comforting instinct. The silver bullets loaded into the chamber, was what they were going to use to kill their current prey. They were hunting a werewolf.

They arrived a week ago in Belmont, Montana. Their current hunt discovered when Bobby called them, alerting them to the strong possibility of a werewolf in the area. Of course he had been rearing to go on this hunt, especially seeing as it was werewolf. He hadn't hunted a werewolf in years, since before Sam had left for Stanford. It would nice to get his hands dirty doing this hunt. However just because he was excited to do this hunt, it didn't mean it was going to be easy.

Their prey was quick and deadly. Able to knock you unconscious before you even knew what had hit you. It cared not about anything except eating your flesh and bones, making you its next meal. It gave back no survivors, it just took what it thought it deserved. Then again, the thing only had three days to hunt, because the full moon was its shelter, it's salvation to release the inner beast.

His chest hummed with excitement. His attuned ears strained for any noise that would tell him his prey was near him. He heard nothing. His back ached, the muscles in his legs felt strained, but in the end it would be worth it, because saving people, it was worth any cost. He loved the feeling of knowing despite how crappy his life was, he could still give something in return to people, innocent people. So he hated the rain that was falling and he could go for a good burger and cup of coffee, but until the job was done, everything else wasn't important. So he hunkered down, made himself as comfortable as possible, and did what he did best, he waited.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sat against the tree, the rain still falling softly around him. His brother was God knows where in the thick and dense forest. They had decided to split up, not his idea, but Dean thought it would be more useful and make the hunt quicker…

_His fingers skillfully unlocked the gate, using his picklock tools like a pro. Of course he had to be the one to open it, mind you while Dean sat in the nice, warm, dry car. It truly sucked in cases like this being the youngest. He turned, moving out the way, watching as Dean drove through the gates. He made sure to close the gates, locking them, because all they needed was for a park ranger to become suspicious for open gates when Grayson National Park was so obviously "Closed", well if yellow police tape had anything to say in the matter._

_He walked quickly, wanting to get out of the rain and then not even knowing why, as the warm confines of the Impala enveloped him. He was just going to have to sit in the rain, for who knows how long, waiting for a werewolf to show it's hairy, grotesque looking face. He sighed leaning his head against the cool window. 3…2…1_

"_You alright there Sammy?"_

"_M'fine."_

"_Sure you are. Look I don't need you distracted so—"_

"_I'm not a liability Dean, no matter what dad's told you."_

_His brother sighed, but didn't say anything else. He knew that was a low blow, but ever since losing Jessica and then recently their father, his emotions were far from being in check. He'd apologize later. _

_After the fifteen minute drive in the car they finally arrived at their stopping point. The area was where all three bodies have been discovered, mutilated with their hearts ripped out. They had talked about it and agreed that being somewhere else besides where the bodies had been found might be there best chance at finding the hairy beast. _

_They both exited, doors slamming loudly. He winced, knowing that a werewolf was out there, hoping he wouldn't decide to show his face when they weren't quite prepared. His brother opened the trunk, the creak all too familiar and yet still comforting. He was handed his favorite gun and clip of silver bullets. He quickly loaded the gun, knowing how to use it and that fact gave him comfort. _

_As the Impala trunk was slammed shut, Sam adjusted his weapon in his hands, the secure piece of metal familiar. . Dean seemed to be thrumming with barely kept energy and excitement, his past remark about their father completely forgotten. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at his older brother's enthusiasm to go hunt a werewolf, but it was where their Bobby's suggestion had landed them and now here they were._

"_Alright Sammy, you take the South of the forest and I'll take the North."_

"_Dean, we shouldn't split up."_

"_Look, it'll make this thing easier to kill if we are."_

"_Yeah, but something just doesn't feel right."_

_A worried glance was cast in his direction before being smothered with a smirk._

"_No need to get your panties in a twist Haley Joel, we'll be back at the motel in no time."_

_As Dean took off, shoulders held back, a bit of a swagger in his step he couldn't help but mutter under his breath._

"_That's what all the actors in movies say before they're killed."_

He shuffled his now completely soaked boots in the dirt. He wasn't for sure where Dean was at. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket, sending him a quick txt.

_Where are you?_

**I fine. Pay attention.**

_Tell me where you are._

**North ridge, 1****st**** hiker's trail. **

Yeah, texting while on a hunt was probably not the smartest idea. But his brother's plan, well it wasn't well thought out, if for the soul fact that all they knew was that they were each in the forest, there was a werewolf on the loose, and they hadn't told each other where exactly they had stopped. _Yeah, really brilliant plan Dean._

His dad had always told them no matter what they had to follow their instincts. His instincts had always ldf him in the right direction, so no matter how pissed Dean was going to be he was simply going to do what his father had told him. Something deep within his gut was telling him this hunt was off, and he be damned if something happened to Dean, when his internal red flags were going off.

He wrapped his, now, soaked jacket around himself, not that it did any good. He took the gun and held firmly in his hands, knowing no matter how hard he looked or listened the tables could turn. Then the hunter would ultimately become the hunted. But for now, all he was focused on was getting to Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean cracked his neck to the side, it stiff from being straight for too long. It had to be well past midnight; in fact he knew it was. The last txt Sam had sent him had shown the time was 2:24am. In fact he would have to slap Sam a good one for even thinking of texting him in the middle of a hunt, even though he returned his brother's texts, it still was a risk. They couldn't afford to be distracted.

He perked up, his ears straining for anything. They both had been out here for hours and there hadn't even been a howl or sign that there was a werewolf. He knew there was and thankfully he had patient reserves. His father had taught him to have unlimited patience. He could remember when he was younger and first began hunting how his father would simply make him sit in a wooded area, gun in hand, for hours-despite there being no hunt.

He tensed as he heard a twig snap. Thankfully the rain had stopped a few minutes prior. He stood, muscles tense, gun ready to fire. His eyes scanned the forest looking for anything that was out of place. He saw nothing. As another twig snapped he raised his gun, finger on the trigger. He heard a low rumble, a growl coming in the direction that the snapping twigs had come from, he didn't think twice before firing. . However, he had aimed blindly and fired, but it wasn't until he heard the cry that only a human can make did his heart stop. The only other human around was Sam. That was when he made the sickening realization that he had just shot his little brother.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope this 1****st**** chapter was okay. I hope the ending wasn't rushed, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Since this story isn't yet finished, nowhere close, I will try my best to update this weekend, most likely Saturday or Sunday. But please review. : ). Oh and Happy Veteran's Day. **

**Love,**

**Kaylee**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

I promise you all I have not forgotten about this story or any of my other stories. I have been completely swamped with school. I've had three 100 point English assignments due all in the past couple weeks. Plus upon not feeling very good and then the holidays, updating has been nearly impossible. So I wanted to let everyone know that I **will update**, I promise. I can only update when I have a few moments to breathe. I have a Thanksgiving Dinner with my dad's side of the family today, in St. Louis, Missouri, and my dad is yelling at me to get my butt moving. *grins*…

As far as this story goes, expect an update tomorrow, seeing as how the chapter is completed, I just need to edit it and tweak it a bit. : )

Much Love and Happy [be-lated] Thanksgiving,

Kaylee.


End file.
